Regrets
by Jen.O.Cide
Summary: ONESHOT A short but sweet POV of Inuyasha and Kagome's last meeting. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..... :(  
  
Okay I'm only 13 years old, I wrote this when I was like 11, and have revised it a couple times. In this fic I'm trying to concentrate more on their feelings and emotions. I apologize for any mistakes.  
  
Feed Back: Hell to the Yeah!  
  
Constructive Criticism: Hell to the Yeah! So if you have any Constructive Criticism, go ahead and let it out! ! ! ! !  
  
Reviews: in your reviews PLEASE tell me how you liked it. . .what things you especially liked about it ect. . .  
  
***Regrets***  
  
A silhouette watched from afar, watching as her life crumbled around her.  
  
// My life is falling apart and all I can do is wish. . . . Damn Naraku, if he hadn't hurt them, I wouldn't have never known Inuyasha . . and none of this pain would be mine! Damn Kikyo and her vengeance. Damn life and it's pain. //  
  
Kagome leaned her back on a near by tree and began to cry. Her once chocolate eyes became grey and stiff, rimmed with reddened flesh. Her eyes brimmed with tears of pain, tears of regret, tears of love. . . . . . .  
  
***Inuyasha  
  
The moon waxed and waned in the heavens above the entwined couple.  
  
Inuyasha held Kikyo tightly. Tight enough to make sure she never slipped through his fingers again.  
  
He had waited 50 years to be with her again, and now she was with him, holding him, yet it didn't seam right. Her touch brought chills to his body, and her lips brought him a longing for another person. A person who he had lost under his own doing.  
  
// Is this what I really want? I feel so wrong holding her, kissing her. Kikyo wants me to change, just so 'she' can have a normal life. She wants to go back to the way things were. To forget about my friends, my only friends. . .What about what I want? I want to be able to be with my friends, with . . . . . . Kagome . . . . But I can't complain, this is what I wanted, isn't it? //  
  
***The next day***Kagome  
  
The grass of the meadows swayed in the gentle summer breeze, as the crows overhead flailed about, and cawed before swooping down into a thicket of trees. Life seamed so vibrant and alive around them, yet Kagome couldn't see it. All she could see was Him. Inuyasha.  
  
//Today is the day I leave, leave forever. The last day of my life when my grandfather has to make up stupid excuses for me, the last day I see my true friends, the last day I see Inuyasha. . . I can see him watching me closely, almost devouring me with his eyes. . .his beautiful golden eyes, so warm and happy. . . I want so badly to run to him and ask him why, why did he betray me, the night before our final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha promised me that he would protect me. . . Love me . . . and yet this is how he keeps his promises? . . . //  
  
********Flash Back********  
  
It was just past dusk, the moon glowing softly in the background.  
  
Kagome shivered, it was not the chilly breeze that floated around her, or the thought of on coming battle, it was the thought of leaving . . .leaving this world behind and never coming back. Beside her Inuyasha was frozen in place, his arms wrapped around the Tetsaiga.  
  
Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's day-dreamy face.  
  
"Are you okay? . . . . Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes didn't move, his breathing didn't change, he didn't even acknowledge her presents.  
  
"HELLO?!?" she screamed, her lips only centimeters from his dog shaped ears.  
  
Inuyasha quickly diverted his eyes from the flames of the raging fire.  
  
"Uhh, what Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, his voice emotionless, almost tired and distraught. His eyes were ringed with tiredness, and his lips barely moved.  
  
Kagome froze //He actually didn't call me a wench! What's wrong with him?//  
  
"I asked if you were okay . . ." she asked again, this time more timidly. Sitting back on her make-shift chair (her backpack) she placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the ground. A light blush seared apon her ivory cheeks.  
  
"Ohh, ya Im fine." He replied just as listless as before.  
  
Kagome's eyes looked up at him. "Okay. . . are you sure, you've really been acting weird lately."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment //should I tell her? I mean what if I die tomorrow, I want her to know. . . . I just have to . . . //  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something" Inuyasha leaned over and grabbed her hand. Kagome's cheeks burned bright red. His skin . . the roughness of his hands, so gentle yet so protective and brutal.  
  
Taking all his strength, Inuyasha stared into Kagome's dark eyes. "Kagome . . . . I" The way she looked at him made him quiver, ". . well I. . what I mean is. . err. . .what I'm trying to say is that. . . well I want to be there for you, I care for you . . . .What I mean is that I love you and I want to be able to express it to you with out . . .having to hide it." When he finished his cheeks burned practically as bright as Kagome's.  
  
Kagome just stared at him . . .did she hear right. . . he said he say that he, he - loved her?  
  
Suddenly something hit her. "What about Kikyo?" asked Kagome, her eyes fell downcast, letting them sweep over the dirt flooring of their camp ground.  
  
"I don't care about her any more, sure I loved her, but now she's just earth, she's not who she use to be. . . She's not you Kagome. . . ." Inuyasha's husky voice intoxicated Kagome's veins. His voice was full of passion and truth.  
  
Lifting her delicate eyelashes, she brought all her strength together and stared him in the eyes. His beautiful golden orbs, and whispered into his ears, "I love you too, Inuyasha. . ."  
  
*****End of Flash Back*****  
  
Kagome's heart dropped at the sad memory. Inside her heart burned with anger and pain.  
  
//He betrayed me!//  
  
Kagome said her quick good-byes to every one except Inuyasha and Kikyo. With all her experienced jumps before, she thrust her body over the side of the well down to her world. She never looked back, her mind telling her not to.  
  
***Inuyasha  
  
//She just left me, . . . . With out looking back . . . . She didn't say good-bye to me, what have I done ? . . Kikyo snuggles closer to me, I feel the coldness of her body, it disgusts me. She's there, and yet her body is like a ghost, not knowing it's purposes, not understanding it's heart. . . //  
  
The day flew by. Hours seamed to float by like shadows of a whisperless dream.  
  
As dusk approached, Inuyasha flew off towards God's Tree.  
  
//I ask to be alone, but I can feel Kikyo's coldness near . . . I start running faster, so that no one can find me. I reached the familiar thicket of trees, and I climb higher and higher until I reach the highest branch.. It feels good just to be free, I always feel free around Kagome, why not when I'm with Kikyo? //  
  
The sun set behind a veil of mist covered hills. The sun that once shinned so brightly faded away from Inuyasha's sight forever. Never again would the Sun of Happiness dawn on his smiling face.  
  
***5 years later***Kagome  
  
//Sakura where are you. That stupid cat ran off again. . . wait I hear a faint meowing, where is it coming from?//  
  
Kagome followed the desperate cries of a baby kitten, it's meowing so desperate and frightened.  
  
Her instincts bring her to the shrine //The shrine where I got my heart broken. . .//  
  
"Stupid cat" she muttered under her breath.  
  
//I walk into the shrine, and look around. Wait, the boards over the well has a crack?! Grandfather patched it up good, he assured me no creature magical or mortal would ever get through those boards. . . but surely enough Sakura sits at the bottom. That pathetic cat, her eyes so pleading. . . arg! Why me?.//  
  
"You stupid, stupid cat!" Kagome sighed. "Hold on"  
  
//I crawl down the well and pick her up, she seams so content as she cuddles closer to me . . . Her paws kneed the soft material of my shirt. I hold her to my breast as climb back up.// Her tiny paws remind me of His hands. . his claws. Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll have to patch that whole back up . . ." Kagome whispered to the emptiness, always she talks to the emptiness.  
  
Sakura softly pawed her way up under Kagome's chin and made a deep vibrating purr. "Come on Sakura lets go."  
  
//I hold her closer, and with one last look at the well I shut the shrine door. I start to walk away, but something makes me turn around. I feel a strong power flow over me, almost flood my veins. I open the shrine again, it seams to be calling me to the well. I want to go back and see them, but something is holding me back . . . I scoot Sakura out the door and shut it behind her. I walk over to the well and collapse as tears over take me . . .//  
  
Holding her self, Kagome cried, letting a tremble of sobs rake through her body.  
  
//I loved him, and I just let him go.//  
  
As the hours pass, and morning blends into night, yet the matured Kagome sits there, holding herself. Looking so young and innocent as she once did as a child of only 16.  
  
//My tears subside, yet I still feel emptiness . . . why can't I just forget? I want to go to him, to see his glowing eye of gold. To hold his hand in mine and feel him caress me . . . but there's just too many. . . Regrets . . . . .//  
  
***Inuyasha  
  
In the thickest area of the Japanese forest, a hanyou sat promptly alert on the edge of an ancient well. His legs cross and his eyes cast downward into the black abyss that was the Well.  
  
//I'm so close, and yet so far away. It's been 5 years since Kagome left, and 5 years since I banished Kikyo from my sight. Miroku and Sango are happily married, yet I sit here looking pitiful. I want to go back to her, but there's just too many. . .Regrets.//  
  
~***~  
  
Hope every one liked it!  
  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
~Queen of the Evil Evil Butt Bunnies~ ~Jennifer~ 


End file.
